


The End

by ViolentAddict



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t wanna let you down,<br/> but I’m hell bound.<br/>        Or<br/>The fic where Doc and Wash try to work some things out. Soundtrack is Demons by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not sure if this story is any good or not. I'm proud of it though, because I put way more effort into this than I do with my homework. Essentially this is for all those who are up to Season 11 and who have seen every episode so far. There isn't really spoilers it's just, you won't get the emotions I was trying to convey if you're a noob lol.

I hadn’t seen Wash all morning, which was strange; he always made it his top priority to meet up with me in our secret location every morning and share a kiss before we’d be once again forced to deal with our respective lives. 

This morning however Wash was nowhere to be found. That bothered me. It was his stupid idea anyway for us to do the whole secret stuff. The least he could do was show up. I didn’t really care but it bothered him when the Reds and the Blues who weren’t still used to us as a recently coming out couple, would stare and gawk at us with all the interest and adoration of toddlers. Though Donut and Caboose had already sort of did their coming out first, it was a bit of a shock to them that not only were Wash and I gay too but that we were gay for each other. 

I found it sort of cute seeing them so flustered when we’d kiss or do something couply but it was clear Wash didn’t feel the same. It made him uncomfortable so naturally because I hated seeing Wash in any sort of discomfort, I obliged to my boyfriend’s silly request.

Boyfriend; the word seemed like a huge understatement compared to what it felt like. How about soul mate, lover, entire existence? Those words were better suited.

When it came to Wash, I was hopelessly, hopelessly in love. 

But things were admittedly getting a little strained between us. It had been almost two weeks since we’d been stuck on this godforsaken planet thing and Wash had become obsessed with getting us all home. Though he wasn’t really ignoring me most times, he had been distant.

To Wash, if he failed to get us home safely, then our imminent death would be the biggest testament of his failure as a team leader and a conscious human being there ever was. And though I could understand why Wash felt that way, I didn’t understand how, how someone as skilled, smart and as determined as Wash could.

How someone who helped keep the O’Malley nightmares away and meant so much to me, could mean so little to himself.

It made me want to hurt something which was rare for me, I was a pacifist after all, but it was just one of those feelings that not even Yoga could fix.

I sighed then, the rest of my day was going to go so slowly if I gave up searching for him and just waited for him to turn up which, if he was working on the Galactic Communicator Thingy, okay so I’m not the best with technical terms that have nothing to do with medicine or even medical terms that have everything to do with medicine sue me, then I probably wouldn’t see him all day and that simply was unacceptable.

But I couldn’t just shirk off my responsibilities to look for Wash, no matter how bad I wanted to plus it would be any second now before Donut would come looking for me…

I groaned as I realized it was getting late, it wouldn’t make any sense to ask the Reds because they were too preoccupied in building their giant robot and I couldn’t really ask the Blues because Tucker was probably with Wash and I wasn’t about to deal with Freckles and Caboose all by myself, no sir.

So I did the mature thing and turned around from the aimless direction I was heading to turn in the direction of Red base to do the daily medical checkup on Donut to see if he was still in tip top shape when I noticed my scanner was missing. This was the icing on an already perfect cake.

Remembering the last place I had it was our secret spot, I turned around in a huff and trotted over there, already wishing this day could be over and done with.

When I returned to the spot, I found the accursed thing, sitting on a crate watching me tauntingly and for a second I had to roll my eyes at my own carelessness. 

“Doc?” A familiar voice asked and I looked up from my hold on the scanner to glance up at the grey eyed blonde looking at me with surprise and relief.

“Wash! I’ve been looking for you every-,” but there was something wrong. The taller man didn’t seem like his usual self. He looked frazzled and worried though the simple quirk of his lips he gave me emanated warmth and familiarity.

Despite the fact that most people preferred to keep their distance from Wash and especially didn’t like to touch or talk to him when he was having a bad day, I couldn’t resist. What could I say? I was pretty reckless when it came to people I cared about. Besides I knew Wash would never hurt me and I didn’t care if he did. To see Wash so pained, so tortured was way worse than any agony I could ever experience.

I stepped closer until our gazes locked. Something was troubling Wash, I could see, I was just hoping I didn’t know what it was, hoped it was something simple like Caboose was just giving him a hard time or Tucker was disobeying orders again.

In a gesture Wash could’ve easily dodged but allowed, I touched a gloved hand to his cheek. “I’m here for you.” I said, surprising myself with how fiercely I meant every word.

What happened next took me by surprise. With strength and speed all those years of freelancer training brought out in him, Wash wrapped a firm arm around my waist and pulled me in for a hug bringing our bodies together so quick I gasped. 

Wash hadn’t noticed though and we stayed like that silently for a few moments. It was our first embrace as I had been trying for what felt like centuries to get him to let his guard down long enough for us to talk more about things that troubled him and share with each other the gift of our company. Touching had been off limits though I often forgot most of Wash’s rules and would break them without realizing, but I knew the no hug rule, I knew kissing was allowed but I promised myself I absolutely would not break the no hug rule. Too many people hugged Wash and those people always ended up stabbing him in the back or leaving.

So for Wash to be the one to initiate it did amazing things to my heart. Had we really come so far? I felt so proud I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes. After a moment’s hesitation I replicated the action and hugged Wash back even tighter burying my face in the other man’s chest as the surge of powerful emotion took over. 

“I love you.” Wash whispered.

“I know and I have always loved you.” I sniffed and when I looked up, Wash was smiling, a real smile this time that touched his eyes. 

We kissed and it was like the earth shattered around us. I gasped because I could never get used to this nor could I ever take it for granted. The relief I felt at the contact was indescribable, as if everything I knew and cared about was dubiously real until his touch ensured me that it was. But Wash was trying to be gentle, a different change of pace then our usuaI, though I wasn’t going to complain. I tried as well but then I heard the inevitable pounding in my ears and I was gone, succumbing to the pleasure and dizziness I felt whenever our lips touched. 

Wash finally let me up for some air, tracing a finger across my kiss bitten bottom lip and looking at it with an intensity that would probably start us up again sooner if it wasn’t for my already crumpling resignation to get off my chest what had been gnawing at my conscience all morning.

“You’ve been ignoring me.” I said forcing my eyes to meet his.

“I know.” He responded and he looked guilty.

“Why?”

He sighed, looking defeated probably because he knew that I wasn’t going to let this go. “I-I had to work some things out.”

I gave him a playful punch on the arm, Wash didn’t even feel it. “What did I say about doing that without me?”

“I didn’t mean to shut you out. I was just thinking of how serious and dire our situation has gotten in just a couple of weeks. We’re running out of food, water, and no one has found us yet.”

I cringed. We had had this talk before but even I couldn’t run away from the truth, we could die out here. 

Wash wasn’t finished. “If I don’t do something about it, then nobody will. I just don’t want our last days to be spent here.”

“If I’m with you then we could be in hell itself, it wouldn’t matter.”

He smirked then. “You may prefer that but I’m sure Sarge and the guys would mind if my face was the last thing they saw in their final days.”

I smiled, he was right of course. I was just being selfish but I couldn’t help it. Wash brought those feelings out of me.

So that was what was bothering him, it was reasonable enough but it wasn’t the end of the world. “We’ll survive this.”  
I encouraged but Wash’s face morphed back into a frown and his eyes turned distant again. He wasn’t being one hundred percent truthful with me and I demanded to know what was irking him so much.

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Wash cupped a hand to my cheek so I had nowhere to look but at him. “You deserve to go back home and live with that guy your parents are asking you to marry. The guy who has never killed anyone before, who loves vegan food and would never do anything to endanger you. “

In a fit of anger I didn’t know I was capable of I removed Wash’s hand from my cheek. “This is what it was all about. You’ve been working on fixing that stupid device just so we could go home and you could leave me!”

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light

“I’m trying to keep you safe.” He answered, frustration evident in his voice because apparently I wasn’t getting it.

“I don’t want to be safe, I want you David!” I rarely called Wash by his first name but I figured it was now or never. “Listen, d-don’t do this.”

Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

“I would never do anything to hurt you, and that’s why I’m letting you go. Let’s just say I have this feeling that there is something coming for me and though I don’t know what it is, I know the sooner I get you guys out of this hellhole, the better. If it comes for me, I’d be damned if it got you too.” He gave me a determined glare and I recognized it as his I’ve-made-up-my-mind stance. Well that was too bad, I could be just as stubborn too.

“I’m not going to leave you behind Wash no matter how tough the going gets. No man left behind right?” I stretched out my hand towards him, hoping we could make some sort of truce.

He took it but his usually firm handshake was weaker, unsure. 

Suddenly my speaker gurgled to life, on the other end was Donut, furious as I bet he would be and still his usual impatient self. Apparently I was late for his check up. 

“I’m sorry Wash but I have to go.” I glanced up at him, the same damn distant expression was back but it was stronger now. And he was avoiding my gaze.

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

“Yes, I suppose it is time for you to go.” His voice was emotionless, automatic.

I did my best to ignore it. “Just promise me one thing.”

That seemed to bring a bit of life back inside him, he looked over at me. His eyes plead with me, probably to reconsider. To take his offer and get as far away from him as soon as I had the chance. “What?” He asked guardedly.

I sighed, because this was still so new to me. I hadn’t the experience Wash had with relationships and though I never had a problem expressing my feelings, I guess expressing my deepest desires was my weak area. “Promise me that if this is the end of us, of everything, even if we do die out here, just promise me my love for you wasn’t in vain.”

He came closer to me, not saying a word. My HUD beeped as it read the other man’s body heat. Gently, he took my hand in his and gave it a soft peck before meeting my bourbon brown eyes with his steel grey ones. “Our love will never be in vain.”

I gasped because the words were so true and Wash took this as an invitation to kiss my parted lips. Where our previous kiss had been light and gentle, this one held no promises. It was just desperation and demand for satiation and like usual I couldn’t complain. Unashamedly, I moaned into the kiss while Wash’s fingers tangled themselves in my hair and his other hand found my waist. We were eager because we knew we didn’t have much time left, if we had any at all.

But just when things were about to get more heated, Donut’s voice echoed through my speaker again and I had to tell him, rather rudely, that I was on my way.

I didn’t want to leave Wash, and it wasn’t because he seemed scared because he didn't. If anyone was scared it was me, no what made me unwilling to part from him was how accepting he was of his unofficial fate. I could tell that whatever it was that was coming for him wasn’t good and it wouldn’t end well for him and yet he was ready to take what was dished out for him so selflessly. 

I however, did not want any fate that would result in my losing him. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and there was no truth more genuine than that.

So it was with heavy legs and even heavier heart that I walked away from him, closing my eyes and trying my best to remember every detail I could of him. I felt the tears well up again as the feeling that this really was the last time actually sunk in. Mechanically, I slid my helmet back on, finally letting the tears fall-I didn’t want Wash to see me like this, he wouldn’t have wanted this. 

I sighed as I realized that not only would my O’Malley nightmares resurface but if the new forming ache in my chest was anything to come by then I got a taste of what I should be expecting tonight when I tried to fall asleep.

I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
Curtain’s call  
Is the last of all

**Author's Note:**

> Doc and Wash have suddenly moved from just the pairing I used to dabble in from time to time to becoming my OTP, which is a huge honor because I have a lot of ships. Please don't kill me for this story. I guess I was experimenting and my brain came up with this, lots of fluffy nonsense that I once again couldn't ignore because I had. to. write. this. Also I may or not be taking fic requests. I'm not %100 sure on that one. Anywho see ya'll next time! Doc/Wash forever! And no I don't believe he actually is dead, my heart and my head can't accept it.


End file.
